


How To Survive as an Omega with 20 Soulmates(It's Not as Bad as You Would Think)

by K-Pop_Trash (Remi_Xing_2018)



Series: 20 Mates [1]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, Shadowhunters (TV), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Shadowhunters TV, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Except BTS VIXX and GOT7 are bi cause Remiala, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentioned pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remi_Xing_2018/pseuds/K-Pop_Trash
Summary: With such a terrible start to her life, Remiala is finally happy with it. But, what happens when her past comes to haunt her? And, is it possible to trust more than the four that have a special place in her heart?





	1. Reference Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lost Soulmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547603) by [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix). 
  * Inspired by [They Howl. They Fly. They Drink. They love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197717) by [KpopintheMakings123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopintheMakings123/pseuds/KpopintheMakings123). 



> This chapter will be updated as the story develops. Also, it was inspired by two stories-both of which have been credited. The plot line itself is my own-the characters and base ideas belong to their respective owners.

Character | Age | Species | Mates? | How Many?  
---|---|---|---|---  
Kim Seokjin | 270 | Fairy | Yes | 20  
Min Yoongi | 260 | Vampire | Yes | 20  
Kim Namjoon | 23 | Werewolf | Yes | 20  
Jung Hoseok | 2500 | Fallen Angel | Yes | 20  
Park Jimin | 240 | Fairy | Yes | 20  
Kim Taehyung | 2400 | Fallen Angel | Yes | 20  
Jeon Jeongguk | 220 | Warlock | Yes | 20  
Mark Tuan | 26 | Shadowhunter | Yes | 20  
Im Jaebum | 27 | Werewolf | Yes | 20  
Jackson Wang | 2500 | Fallen Angel | Yes | 20  
Park Jinyoung | 250 | Vampire | Yes | 20  
Kim Youngjae | 230 | Fairy | Yes | 20  
BamBam | 22 | Shadowhunter | Yes | 20  
Kim Yugeom | 220 | Warlock | Yes | 20  
Cha Hakyeon | 29 | Mundane | Yes | 20  
Jung Taekwoon | 29 | Mundane | Yes | 20  
Lee Jaehwan | 27 | Mundane | Yes | 20  
Kim Wonshik | 26 | Vampire | Yes | 20  
Lee Hongbin | 26 | Shadowhunter | Yes | 20  
Han Sanghyuk | 24 | Mundane | Yes | 20  
Remiala Bane | 18 | Hybrid(Shadowhunter and Demon) | Yes | 20  
Alexander Lightwood | 23 | Shadowhunter | Yes | 2  
Jace Herondale | 21 | Shadowhunter | Yes | 2  
Magnus Bane | 400? | Warlock | Yes | 2  
Clary Fairchild | 21 | Shadowhunter | Yes | 1  
Simon Lewis | 22 | Vampire | Yes | 1


	2. Crushes... and a Hint of the Past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----- time skip

          A typical morning consists of me getting ready for school(I attend a mundane high school), Alec making breakfast while avoiding Magnus’s advances(though he doesn't usually succeed), and Jace preparing to go to the Institute. But this wasn't a typical morning. Jace and Alec had to leave early for a mission, and Magnus had left quickly to get to a meeting, but left some waffles and a note for me. I happily sighed, as today I had planned to get a little dressed up for a few cute boys. Though it looked as if they had soulmarks, and therefore mates, I still tried, because I didn't think I would ever get mine back. Anyway, the boys are skaters, and I hadn't told my caregivers about them yet. I knew, though, that some of them were Shadowhunters. I had seen a few of them, three to be exact, at the Institute. BamBam and Mark (I think) weren't actually skaters, though. They were more like book nerds. But they hung out at the skate park the same day I happened to be there and were friend with Jeongguk, Yugyeom, and Sanghyuk, so I figured I would make a good impression on all of them. I did need to take into consideration the fact that I was going to be skating as well. Yay!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
          Finally, after school and practice had ended, I headed over to the local skatepark with Jeongguk and Yugyeom, who happened to have been managers for the swim team. The others immediately noticed that I was dressed a little differently from when we last met. I started to blush and fidget, thinking I had gone overboard with the outfit, then Mark came up to me and whispered how great I looked and that I should show off my tattoos more often. I blushed harder, realizing that I accidentally let some of my runes show. Thankfully, no one minded, though I swore I could sense a couple warlocks there. The boys eventually started skating, and BamBam, Mark and myself sat off to the side. All of a sudden, I got a phone call. I excused myself and went to answer it. The one who called me was someone who I had never imagined would find me again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
          By the time I got home, my caregivers were there and pacing in the living room. I couldn't tell what they were muttering about, especially since they all turned towards me when they heard the door open. By that point, though, I was too numb to the world to care. I could feel Magnus come over and hug me tight, but I didn't have the energy to return it, nor fight it. I just stood there, still as a statue, even as Alec and Jace came over as well. Figuring they wouldn't get any answers tonight, they took me to my room and let me rest, though I knew I wasn't going to get to sleep on my own. Eventually, I decided to go to some of the other pack members. I looked around, but it seemed that Lydia and Izzy were back at the Institute, and Clary and Simon were out. Sighing heavily, I ventured back towards my bedroom, but was stopped by Jace.  
          “Before you tune me out,” he whispered,”I want you to know I don't plan on forcing anything out of you. I just want to know that you are okay. I also want you to know that you can come to me if anything is bothering you.”  
          I nodded in response, then asked,”Can you come and lay with me? I don't think I will be able to get to sleep by myself.”  
          “Yeah,”Jace replied. He then pulled me to my room and tucked me in. It reminded me of when I first was taken in by the pack. Someone would always be in my room when I slept because I would get night terrors. Jace kept his distance, going to sit in the designated ‘terror chair’, but I held his wrist, motioning to the bed. He took the hint and positioned himself so that I would be able to move around still, while being within arms reach if needed. I slowly felt myself relax, and eventually fell asleep.  



	3. Meanwhile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----- time skip
> 
> <<<< change of pov

          Safe to say, I didn't have any terrors, but when I woke, I found all three of my caregivers in my room. Jace was still on my bed, Magnus sat himself on the chair by my door, and Alec was leaning on Magnus’s legs. Of course, they are going to want to know why I was in such a state, though the last time I had acted like that was when I was around 10 years old. That was a time that I would rather not remember. Instead of dwelling on matters for the future, I snuggled back into my bed, comforted with the feeling of having such wonderful people care for me, and drifted once more into a dreamless sleep.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

          With a scroll in hand, he finally set out to find his lost treasure. Sure, a being wasn't actual treasure, but she had been the most precious thing in his possession, and she slipped from his fingers. But, no longer will he simply sit and wait. He will find her and bring her home-even if is the last thing he does. But, first, he had to narrow down his search field. After all, he mused, she could be anywhere in the world. He knew, from experience, to leave out most of Europe, Asia, and Africa, not only for the harsh weather and living conditions, but he had already searched some the countries there. That left Australia and the Americas.

          ‘Alright’, he thought, ‘It is time to bring you home, Olivia, and you will never leave again.’

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

          “ _Kim Taehyung, Jackson Wang, Jung Hoseok_ ,” a loud voice boomed. The summoned angels quickly made their way to the main room, where the voice originated.

          “Sir?” the three questioned.

          “ _I am sure you have realized that you three are mates. And that you all have many more. Is that correct?_ ” the owner of the voice asked. He received nods from all three.

          “But, and I am sure you have noticed, none of the other angels have the same markings,” Jackson mused aloud, confirming not only the others’ suspicions, but also receiving a confirming nod from their superior.

          “ _I_ _ndeed, Jackson, that is correct. Which is why I have called you all here. I commend you for keeping your private lives separate from your public ones. But that will no longer be necessary._ ”

          “Sir, will we be leaving this place?” the youngest, Taehyung, asked. He almost sounded appalled by his own actions, and the meaning behind the question.

          “ _While it is unfortunate, it is necessary to be with your soul mates. So, yes, Taehyung, you will be cast from this home. But, these actions will never be negative. I am sure you are waiting to meet your mates, but you must do so on Earth, rather than wait for them to join you here. Never be afraid to speak your mind, and know that you will always have a home here._ ”

          With the end of his speech, the angels’ superior cast them out of the Heavens into the waiting cities below, saddened with their removal, but patiently waiting for their return.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Taehyung’s pov _

          Ever so slowly, we managed to find one another. Turned out,  _ He _ isn't able to control where we are cast, so we ended up on three different continents. Thankfully, we landed near those places called Institutes, and all got transferred to where we needed to be. Now we are being housed in the Institute in Brooklyn, New York. I was the first to sense that some of our mates were here. I, however, was not the first to ask about them.

          “I was hoping not to ask,” Hoseok-hyung began, “but we are wondering if there are any people here that have a large amount of soul marks?”

          “Actually, yes, there are,” the Head, a young Shadowhunter named Alec, replied. “Would you like to meet them?”

          “If it wouldn't be too much trouble, yes,” I replied. We saw him pull out a device, and he began talking into it. He eventually turned back to us. 

          “Unfortunately, they are busy right now. But you should be able to see them tomorrow, while they're training. You three should get some rest.” We nodded in agreement, already feeling the effects of being human. As we settled into the guest rooms they provided, we each felt a pull. One that would lead to evident danger, though none of us knew what it would be.


	4. Meeting the Angels... Literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally back to Remi's pov, though it will still flip around here and there. Sorry if the last chapter didn't makes sense. I figured seeing more of what would eventually affect our poor protagonist would be good. Anyway, here you lovelies go!

          It was a typical morning at home. That hadn't happened in a while, not since I got that phone call. That had been three days ago. Thankfully, I didn't have school yesterday, so I was able to stay home and be lazy, though I’m sure my caregivers would have a fit if I had been in a normal state. My friends were able to keep me company through video calls and messaging apps. They continuously asked why I was so out of it on Friday, and I kept giving them lies, mostly because no one knew about my past, and now that it's come back to haunt me, let's just say that the more people that know, the more likely they will get hurt. As I walk to get breakfast, I notice that no one is running around. And here I thought everything was back to normal.

          ‘Oh well,’ I thought,’ I'll just make my own.’ I had to be quick, though, because I would be late to school otherwise. One thing I took pride in was making sure I was a good student, whether at high school, or in the Institute. Which reminded me that I had a training session after school. Apparently, Alec saw that I was an excellent Shadowhunter and thought it would be a great idea to train some of the lesser experienced ones. He made sure, and I was adamant about this, that I wouldn't EVER be training complete newbies. That would be a disaster waiting to happen. I finished my breakfast and got down to my bus stop just in time to catch the bus, and off to school I went.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          After school finally ended, myself as well as Mark and BamBam went over to the Institute. On the way, Mark introduced me to Hongbin, who was also a Shadowhunter, and mentioned that the three of them would be training under a new instructor today. I immediately groaned, because I had a very strong feeling that he was talking about me, and I absolutely did NOT want to disappoint my friends. Upon arriving at the building, I felt a strong angelic presence, and I know I wasn't the only one.

          “You feel it too?” I asked my companions. The three nodded, wanting to reply, but Alec interrupted them.

          “I see you have met some of your students for today,” he said, looking at us with an impassive face, but I knew that he was hiding something. It showed in his posture and wording.

          “I still don't see why I have to do this,” I muttered, a little miffed at not knowing what he knows. “And, no, I don't want to hear the ‘Because I am the Head and you live under my roof’ spiel. Also, why are there angels here?”

          “Now is not the time for that discussion,” Alec replied, immediately turning on his heel and walking to the training arena. “Now, don't purposely kill them, Remi. I have great expectations, and the Clave won't like that one of us overdid it in training.”

          “Yes, sir,” I replied, feeling a ghost of a shiver go down my back. I then turned to the class. “Okay, let’s get this shindig started!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          I finally called training when everyone was panting from exhaustion and their runes were no longer giving them the strength to continue. I actually think that Alec, and all the other adults in the building, felt pity the poor teens, and some form of respect towards me. Though, it could also be fear, as I was still nowhere near as tired as those in front of me. As everyone filed out of the room, Mark, BamBam, and Hongbin came up to me.

          “So, you can fight well, and train like a beast. But, I never knew that your leadership skills could actually beat out Alec’s,” Hongbin stated, impressed with my abilities. Mark and BamBam nodded, which caused me to blush a little, which I played off as an aftermath of the workout.

          “Why, thank you, dear,” I replied with a wink, nearly laughing at the three’s reaction. “Anyway, you guys felt that the angels were watching us, right?”

          “Indeed, we were,” a foreign voice whispered right into my ear, causing me to jump, and the others to catch me while the owner of the voice laughed.

          “Sorry about that,” another voice apologized, “He tends to do that a lot. My name’s Kim Taehyung. That’s Jackson Wang, and the one behind you is Jung Hoseok.”

          The one named Hoseok came around to face us, and I felt a strange happiness. One that came from the parabatai bond that me and Mark share. 

          “So, you three are our mates,” Jackson said, gazing lovingly at Mark, BamBam, and Hongbin. I almost immediately cast down my gaze, knowing that they couldn't feel the connection to me. I had known that Mark was one of my mates when we got our parabatai runes. My mark sat right next to the rune, and his would have been in the same place on my body, but life happened long before I met him. Subsequently, any mate Mark found would have been mine as well. I didn't dwell much longer on those thoughts, as I had heard my name being mentioned. 

          “Such a shame, you look absolutely stunning,” Hoseok said, walking my direction. I started blushing heavily, and fidgeting with my outfit. I also felt the walls around my heart crack ever so slightly, and gave a small frown. 

          “Sorry guys, would love to stay, but I have a shit ton of homework to do. Bye,” I muttered, making a quick exit, not noticing the hurt faces of the six boys I left behind.


	5. Rude, or a Habit?

          ‘God, I can't believe that I'm willing to trust someone so quickly,’ I thought as I made my way home. ‘Not even Mark was able to get in that fast, or any of my caregivers for that matter.’ I arrived back at the house, where Clary and Simon were preparing dinner, and Lydia and Izzy were lounging in the living room. 

          “Did you come home early for a reason?” Lydia asked when she noticed me. 

          “Was I supposed to be late?” I retaliated.

          “Alec said that you would be coming back with him, and I know he hasn't left yet,” Izzy replied, gaze wary towards me. 

          “Guess I didn't get-” The door slammed behind me, and when I turned, I saw the four most trusted people in my life glaring at me. To say I didn't cringe into myself would be a lie.

          “Don't you think that was a little rude of you?” Magnus all but seethed, sending daggers my way.

          “I don't-”

          “No, just listen,” Mark warned, clearly as upset as my caregivers.

          “They were guests, wanting to get to know the world they just stumbled into, and you act standoffish towards them. That is not okay,” Alec started.

          “They seemed very hurt by what you had done. And, I don't blame them, cause I remember what it was like getting that treatment from you when you first got here. It hurt, but we sucked it up and kept persisting until you finally opened up to us,” Jace continued.

          “But, they don't know you. Wanna know what they said? They asked if they had done anything to upset you, if they had done something wrong, and I couldn't answer cause I don't know what you're feeling. I don't know how to describe it, but I don't like it,” Mark concluded, all of them red faced and breathing heavily. I had long since lowered my head, hiding my face, expecting a blow. After several long moments passed, I finally looked up, and their expressions quickly turned to those of confusion.

          “I don't expect you to know, or understand how I'm feeling,” I whispered, “I don't expect you to understand anything that just occurred. But, I will fix this tomorrow. Right now, I am tired, sweaty, and hungry, so can you please badger me later?”

          I didn't wait for an answer, and went straight to the shower. Once done there, I went to get some dinner, and didn't eat with the pack. I finally went to bed, though sleep continued to evade me. I just laid there, quietly weeping, both because of my actions, and because I even thought that my family now would hurt me at all.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

          “That look, what do you think she was thinking?” Mark asked as he settled on one of the couches. Magnus, Jace, and Alec sat on the other, facing Mark, and the rest of the pack was scattered on the floor and nearby chairs.

          “I had never seen it before,” Jace said.

          “I remember, when you first told us about what Valentine did to you, you had a similar look on your face, but this seemed so pained. As if she thought we would never understand,” Alec stated, unconsciously scooting closer to the other omega.

          “Wait, could it be that she hasn't said anything about the possibility of having her soulmarks removed?” Simon piped up, thinking back to when Jace went through his ordeal.

          “The only ones who know even an inch of her past are those four,” Izzy pointed out, gesturing to the four on the couches. Mark all of a sudden stood and started pacing, a habit he has when he's wracking his brain for lost information.

          “Something Remi muttered under her breath not long after we were told we'd be parabatai,” Mark started, finished with his pacing. “She said, ’At least we'll be connected in someway, just not what fate had in mind’. You don't think she could have meant that we were meant to be soulmates?”

          “We need to ask her. In the meantime, we'll make sure that the angels don't feel like complete outsiders in this world. Mark, you and the rest of your mates help them out,”Alec stated. He received a nod in return, and Mark left for his own apartment. The rest of the pack went their separate ways, hoping beyond hope that their precious girl would be okay.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

_ “Did you really think I wouldn't find you, little one?” _

_ “Who’s there?” _

_ “Don't be afraid, I'm here to take you home. You won't have to worry about a thing.” _

_ “I am home. You are nothing but a selfish b-” _

_ “Now, now. We wouldn't want your stupidity to hurt others, would we?” _

_ He shows that all of my family and mates are chained, waiting to die. _

_ “Leave them out of this!” _

_ “I'm afraid I can't do that, Olivia. You are the one that brought them to this point.” _

_ He pressed something, and all of a sudden, everyone I cared for went up in flames. _

_ “NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!” _

 


	6. Injuries and More Mates

_ 3rd pov, elsewhere in Brooklyn _

          “I completely understand that this is your land,” Kim Namjoon sighed, “which is why I came to you. I know you are the pack alpha as well as control most of the city. I am not here to barge in and take over. Myself and my comrade wish to move here, and we need to find a pack willing to accept us in.”

          “Sir, he is correct. It is the reason we have yet to shift, but if we need to, we will,” Im Jaebum said.   Luke’s pack was currently keeping the two at bay, with Luke at the front. He kept glaring at the pair, trying to tell if they were lying, and came to the conclusion that they weren't. 

_           “Is there another reason you would move here?”  _ he asked, still on edge. 

          “We are searching for our mates as well, and we are excellent at tattoos,” Jaebum clarified. “We already have jobs here, we just need in.”

_           “You will need to prove yourselves first,” Luke said. “We are at times asked to assist in the local Institute’s investigations. You will get limited information and be expected to help. Do not let others know what you know, and don't let anyone know where you go, except me.” _

          “We understand, sir,” the duo answered, ready to prove themselves. Luke shifted, and was standing waiting for the rest of the pack to shift and change, when…

          “Nhn!”

          Jaebum ran forward to catch the injured wolf. Laying him down gently, he quickly examined the man before backing up, hissing at the pain he was feeling. 

          “Wait, don't touch him,” Namjoon said, examining Jaebum's injuries. “You will end up injured as well.”

          “Does that mean you know who hurt him?” one of the members asked, hovering over her injured comrade.

          “Unfortunately, yes. We need to get to safety,” Jaebum replied, going back over to carry the injured man. “However, we can't go straight to your den, that would be suicide. Is there somewhere else we can go?”

          “Yes,” came Luke’s reply. “Will he need medical assistance?”

          “If you mean a warlock, then yes. Especially since the serum has entered his blood stream. He may not survive much longer if we don't hurry,” Namjoon said, keeping an open eye for the attacker. “I just can't believe we were followed.” 

          “Agreed,” Jaebum strained under the weight of the limp body. “You'd think that we would have felt him following us, but nope.”

          “We were probably to busy talking to do so,” Namjoon guided jaebum as the group split off. Some of them went back to the den, while Luke, Jaebum, Namjoon, and a couple others ventured off to Magnus, Luke giving him a call to let him know to expect company and an injured wolf.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

          “You are sure you're okay?” I was asked for the upteenth time.

          “Yes, now let me get the door,” I stressed out, glad to finally have a distraction. I opened the door, and was faced with the strong scent of near-death. I ushered in the group standing in the hall, and directed them to the living room. 

          “You can set the injured there,” I said, pointing to one of the couches. My phone starts ringing, and I quickly answered it.

          “Hello?... Yeah, they're here… What do you mean?... K, I'll do it, but-... Ok, ok, I”ll tell them. Bye,” I hung up and turned towards Luke. “Whoever injured you friend went after the rest. Magnus is helping them, so I'm going to be helping here.”

          “Please, don't let him die,” a female voice piped up. I could tell she was his mate, and I resolved to do everything I could to help.

          “I will do my best. Mark, can you escort everyone out so I can focus?” Mark did as I asked, and I quickly went to work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         He was running out of time, and I was running out of ideas. I was also getting tired, so my thinking definitely wasn't the best. I kept getting the feeling that I knew what was ailing the injured wolf, but I couldn't place it. Mark came in, feeling my frustration, and gave me a back hug. 

         “I know you'll figure it out,” He muttered into my hair.

         “I don't know if I will before he dies,” I replied, sighing in near-defeat. “I keep sensing that whatever is in him is familiar, but I just…”

         “It’s okay,” he said, “Maybe it's from your childhood.”

         As he said that, I got an idea. I released myself from his hold, and went to find my meds. I quickly found what I was looking for, a homemade concoction for some of my injuries. I set about changing the formula to fit the man, and quickly administered it. Within minutes, he was stable, and resting in one of the spare rooms in the flat. I updated the rest of the pack there and let them sit with the man. Mark came and dragged me to the room he and his mates have declared ‘theirs’, where two werewolves were talking with the others. One of them was the one who carried the injured man in, while the other was there supporting him. I could see that the former had some injuries that will no doubt scar, and I went up to him to help heal them. 

        “So, this is the one you were talking about,” I heard the man say as I began working on his arms. I felt the others nod in response, and they went back to talking amongst themselves. 

        “I'm Im Jaebum,” the man stated as I finished up. “My comrade over there is Kim Namjoon. Good to meet you.”

        “Likewise,” I replied, “Remiala, though everyone calls me Remi. Now, if you excuse me, I'm exhausted and in need of a nap.” 

        I received a nod in return, and made my way to my room. The second I changed and laid on my bed, I was out like a light.

 


	7. Well.. a new development...

_ Third pov _

They were walking into town, just gazing in awe at the city-life that Brooklyn had to offer. They could barely contain their excitement as they quickly ventured to the nearest den.

“Do you think they will accept us?” one of the group asked his companions.

          “One of the ones here should. I'd hate to be outcasted just because we didn't come from the same vampires,” another said, looking at the entrance to the den. The trio stood there for several moments, debating whether or not to enter, when someone came out from the shadows surrounding the building.

          “Either you're here to take over my den, or you really like trespassing on other’s property,” the man said, drawing up to his full height, trying to intimidate the newcomers.

          “Actually, we were wondering if you would accept some newbies into your den,” one of them piped out. “You see, we were kind of kicked out of our previous one, and decided to move as far away as possible from it.”

          “He is correct,” another said, with the third nodding in agreement.

          “What on earth could have gotten you kicked out of your mother den?” the den leader asked the travelers, still on edge with the three. Said three glanced at each other, and that action prompted a narrowed gaze from the questioning vampire.

          “Our mother den had been disbanded shortly after we turned,” the shortest one, the first one to talk, started.

          “Another local den took us in, and treated us like family,” the second said, “but when they found out why our mother den had been disbanded, they started treating us differently.”

          “We got tired of it, and confronted the den leader,” the third muttered. It was obvious that whatever had happened had left a deep mark on the youngling. “The leader practically forced us out after that. We didn't want to confront others in the den, so we decided to move.”

          “Whatever the reason, will it happen here?” the leader asked them, finally revealing himself to the three.

          “Not if we can help it,” the first speaker, who seemed to be the leader of the group, answered. The den leader came forward, and clasped each man’s hand as a form of greeting, and a silent promise.

          “My name is Raphael Santiago.”

          “Mine is Min Yoongi, theirs are Park Jinyoung and Kim Wonshik.”

          “Well, welcome to the Hotel DuMort, and to Brooklyn.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Following those imbeciles was too easy. Seeing all her mates slowly make their way to her was fun, but now it's time for the main show. My plan will run smoothly, and while the first part had a minor set back, it won't deter from its course. She will be mine again. And NO ONE will take her away from me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry its so short. I have been hit with a random bout of writers block, and trying to read as I write. Im hoping this doesn't become a regular thing.
> 
> -Keep On Crafting!  
> Remi


	8. Some Counsel and Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInally, a chapter! Hopefully the length makes up for the amount of time between the chapters. And, I really hope that I can get over the writers block. But, I can say that the rest of this week I will be very busy. I'm moving and graduating, and its a lot to get done. Please stick around for more chapters in the future!

          “Remi, wake up!” I heard someone yell. I couldn't figure out who it was since I still felt like my dream was real. Finally, I wretched open my eyes and found Mark gazing at me with worry written all over his face. I didn't even know he had stayed the night. I could sense everyone else huddled either in the doorway or in the hall. I began to calm down, realizing that it was just a nightmare. I sat up, gazing down at my disheveled sheets and the glow of one of my runes. When my breathing finally evened out, I turned to the others and asked them to leave the two of us alone. Of course, I knew that I'd find my caregivers in here later, but I needed to be alone with Mark for a while. When they all left and closed the door, I turned back towards Mark.

          “It was just a nightmare,” I whispered, though I probably meant it more to myself than Mark. Nonetheless, he wriggled his way under my sheets and placed himself next to me. We snuggled in, and before I was fully asleep, I could hear my door open, knowing that I would get a dreamless sleep for the night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “Thought I left?” _

_ “Leave me alone! You don't own me anymore, and I won't let you get what you want!” _

_ “That's what you thought. I wonder what the Clave would give to have one of their own back?” _

_ “They won't bargain with you! Not after they find out what you did!” _

_ “Such a shame. I was really hoping that I could keep you alive. But I guess this is for the best.” _

_ He slowly brings forward a knife, and began slicing me open. When he finally got to my head, he didn't even try to hide the joy on his face. _

_ “Goodbye, princess.” _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

           I woke up shuddering. Mark stirred before slowly rising, turning to me. He immediately saw that I was not okay, and engulfed me in a bear hug. I clung to him, trying to ground myself as I felt another body pressed against my back. Based on the smell, it was Magnus, using some of his magic to comfort me. I could sense that Jace wasn't in the room, and that Alec was close to the door, trying to keep from overwhelming me. I pulled back from the hug, and was quick to change into something not soaked in sweat. As I pulled on a pair of sweats, I noticed a bunch of scars that were not there the last I checked. I quickly went to my mirror, and gazed in horror as I saw a long wide gash on my throat. I started panicking again, and this time Alec came forward to help stifle the attack. Once I calmed down again, Jace came in with a light breakfast, which I was grateful for, as I had a feeling that if I had something heavy it would not stay down. I numbly ate the food, keeping tabs on the others. They waited patiently for me to finish my meal, and when they were sure I wouldn't lose it, came forward to ask me questions.

          “Take the time you need,” Jace whispered, trying not to spook me, “We will wait.” I nodded, took several deep breaths, and began.

          “The previous person who had custody over me was not the nicest person, to put it lightly. He was very possessive of me, and expected a…. special payment for ensuring I lived a healthy life. Though, it wasn't the best, it was better than being on the streets at such a young age. When you had found me, I had been on the streets a year and a half, having ran away from the man. He has somehow found me, and I know this because of the first nightmare. He… he… did something terrible to you all. The second one, though, he….. slashed open my throat after cutting up my body.”

          “Remi, what did he do to us?” Magnus carefully inquired. I took a shaky breath, and tried my best to NOT cry.

          “He… ah.. he set all of you on fire. It was the same dream as yesterday,” I muttered, though I knew they heard me nonetheless. After a moment of silence, I felt my bed shift, and I was soon engulfed in a group hug. After what felt like hours, but was really five minutes, we separated as we heard a knock on my door. I allowed whoever it was in, and they slowly opened the door. The rest of Mark’s mates filed in, wearing looks of confusion at the somber mood in the room. 

          “Is everything ok?” Jeongguk asked. I hesitantly nodded, though everyone could see that I wasn't really ok. I asked everyone to leave, except the angels, though I don't know when they got here, so I could formally apologize. The three looked wary, and I knew then just how bad I had messed up. Sitting up, I fixed my gaze on three men, and began.

          “I am sorry for how I acted the first time we met. A lot of things were affecting me, and I guess I let some of my frustration out on you. I was also shocked because… somehow, Hoseok-ssi managed to wriggle into my heart, and I wasn't expecting it, especially so soon. It was nothing against you, really. It was… I don't know what it was, but it shouldn't have been lashed out on you. I really am sorry, and hope you can forgive me.” I had finished looking at my lap, and missed the look that passed the others’ faces. 

          “We accept your apology,” Jackson said, coming over to sit on the bed next to me. “But, I must inquire, would you be able to explain something to us?”

          “What do you want to know?” I glanced at the three. 

          “We… sense something about you. Something familiar, and something dangerous,” Hoseok carefully worded. “ Could.. Could you be one of our mates?”

          “I…,” I began, “I… yes. Yes, I am one of your mates. But, you didn't get the same reaction as with the others because I lost my soulmarks a long time ago. Not even Mark knows. I just… I just can't accept I feel lost without them, and I try my best to keep everything under lock and key. It took months, almost years before my caregivers and Mark were able to glimpse past the walls around my heart. But you three were able to in seconds. I was so overwhelmed, I didn't know what to do. I guess my heart is saying to stop distancing those who care for you, and start trying to go after your mates.”

          “Thank you for telling us, but you didn't say anything about dangers,” Taehyung whispered as he planted himself on the floor, looking directly into my eyes.

          “I don't know what to tell you, but I can say that someone from my past is coming for me. I can't say who, but I plan to do my damnedest to make sure no one gets hurt because of it,” I replied, keeping my gaze on the man in front of me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh dang, 200 kudos. You guys have no idea how much that means to me, having people like something I wrote. Thank you. If you guys want something special for some of the higher kudos, let me know, and I'll think of something.
> 
> -Keep On Crafting!  
> Remi


	9. He caught up to her...or did he?

     It took a couple hours, but I finally felt more like myself, especially after the nightmares and apologies. I still haven't told the others what I had told the angels, but I do plan on doing that before the day is over. In the meantime, the 21 of us were hanging out at what we dubbed as ‘our skatepark’, since we’re there so much. I was going along on my board, along with a few others, enjoying the freedom I was feeling. Most of the others were lounging, watching us skate, and a couple ventured for food. It felt like normal, with a few more bodies than usual. Stopping, I noticed it was starting to get dark, and called out to the others, motioning to the large group so we don't end up hurting ourselves skating in the dark. When we sat, we were handed food, and I felt safe. For the first time in a long time, I felt completely safe, despite the imminent danger coming for me. We sat there talking for who knows how long, when the subject of soulmates came up.  
     “Yeah, I can sense that the last ones are in town, but I don't know where they are,” Namjoon said, laying in the grass with his head in Jackson’s lap.  
     “Same,” Mark stated from his position behind me. “Say, Remi, do you have any soulmates?”  
     ‘Well,’ I thought, ‘at least I don't have to bring it up.’ The angels glanced at me, encouraging me to speak. Taking a deep breath, I steeled my nerves and got to it.  
     “Actually, I do,” I began. I Slowly disengaged myself from Mark, and stood, needing to move with how nervous and restless I was.  
     “When I was younger, the man I told Mark about was able to remove my soulmarks, resulting in me being… well, me. I didn't tell you guys this because I didn't want to burden you all. But, here we are.”  
     “I am one of your mates, and I hope you'll accept me without pity settling in your hearts,” I looked off into the distance, not really wanting to look directly at the group. I could sense that Mark felt many emotions, predominantly confusion, hurt, and anger, though I'm sure that was meant for someone else. The others, though, stayed silent, almost as if they were waiting on me to call a bluff. I stayed my ground, though as time slowly trickled on, I began to grow more nervous, and it got to a point that I thought of dashing on home. But…  
     “Ah, just the girl I want to see,” a hidden vampire stated, nearly making me jump out of my skin.  
     “Goddamnit, Raphael! How many times have I told you not to do that?” I shouted at him, glaring daggers at him.  
     “But the reaction is so amusing, I just can't stop,” he replied, stepping out from the shadows. “Anyway, I came by to let you know that my den has some new recruits.”  
     “Ok. How many?” I asked.  
     “Well, why don't you meet them. Seems everyone else has,” Raphael said, gesturing behind me, then running off. I turned to see that everyone was chatting up a storm to the newcomers. I immediately figured that they were mates as well, and began to fidget a little, as I still hadn't gotten a reaction from them about my confession. Then, I felt something cold nearby. The coldness wasn't like a weather change, more like an evil being. I immediately recognized the being, and began freaking out. Mark must have sensed the change in my feelings, as he was rushing the three steps to me, trying to ensure I was ok.  
     “Mark...we need to get out of here...all of us…” I stated, trying to keep calm enough to stay alert.  
     “Ok. Guys, let’s head on back to the apartment,” Mark said, Keeping a steadying hand on my shoulder. Everyone looked confused, but three seconds later, everyone looked surprised and scared. They were looking over my shoulder, and when I turned, I let out a shout and put up a barrier, keeping us away from the attacker.  
     “I don't care who, but someone get us out of here!” I shouted, trying to keep the barrier up, though it was starting to become difficult as I could feel the attacker draining my resources. When I finally heard Mark shout at me, I was ready to pass out. Someone grabbed me and pulled me through a portal, then we ended up in the apartment. Everyone was panting, and I saw Mark looking worriedly at me. I tried to say something, but darkness quickly took over my vision.


End file.
